Silence
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: A single moment for those fallen.


Disclaimers: _Transformers: _Revenge of the Fallen © 2009 Hasbro, Takara, Paramount, Dreamworks

* * *

**Silence  
**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

At first, none of them noticed somewhat more somber air from the soldiers. Military life tended to be somber most of the time, short of those expecting time off for vacation or being able to communicate with their family. Except that this somberness fell more of the muted type that didn't had anything to do with worries of covering things up or attacks. In spite of wanting to ask their human comrades, they felt as if they were intruding on something awkward and difficult, and held back out of respect.

It wasn't until curiosity finally got the better of Sideswipe to start looking and eventually found Epps watching something on his laptop in the recreation room. Rolling closer, the Corvette Stingray saw a commercial jetliner crash into one of two towering skyscrapers and exploding before footage soon cut to police, fire fighters, and emergency personnel scrambling to help civilians down on the streets. Glancing over to the Air Force sergeant revealed hands that were clasped tightly under his chin, a slight glint in his eyes that wasn't that of ready to fight, but that of mourning. Looking at the video again, Sideswipe discerned from the scrolling text at the bottom of the events and wondered why would Epps be watching an old news broadcast. Finally, he gave in to looking the date up on Wikipedia (many Autobots have occasionally gotten lost in "wiki-walking" but they had to admit the site's usefulness).

What he found was staggering. Even with the number of deaths, the fact that many of those gone forever never had their bodies recovered made him realized that it was harder for those living there or loved ones that worked there - so close, yet so far away. Terrorism was but a fragment in Cybertronian history when their long war started before it grew to between full-scale frontal assault and guerrilla warfare. Terror, yes, but this type of terror was different to them. For humans with all their diversity - physical, cultural, and geographical - it was all the more horrifying since it happened on their own homeland. For the civilian jets that hit the intended targets, he couldn't imagine how shattering it was for the people there upon realizing what had happened. No wonder most of the American members of N.E.S.T. were somewhat subdued today, as well several other members.

On reading the time line and events for Flight 93, he was further surprised. The front-line warrior had to wonder what was going through the minds of those on Flight 93 - comply with the demands of the hijackers and die while destroying part of their history and government, or fight back and die with love for their country to save others. In short, he found that he couldn't imagine what was going through the passengers' minds when it was going down, and could only agree with them on the decision to revolt.

Poring through the information, Sideswipe was once again reminded what Ironhide had told him after his arrival, the weapons specialist himself first admonished by Optimus, about humanity having great courage and compassion despite being a young and violent race. Reading and watching through the data showed them at one of their worst moments, fear and paranoia against those of the Islamic faith and those living in the Middle East, incidents of vandalism against mosques occurring soon after. As much prejudice as most Cybertronians had towards other races that weren't like them, few ever went further than barely veiled discrimination (short of the times when they were attacked, and that was usually justifiable). And yet, it was also one of their shining examples of tolerance and working together, from donations of anything donatable to volunteer services that ranged from clean-up to food distribution.

Sending out a packet with the most relevant links to the other Autobots, Sideswipe sat down behind Epps and gently placed a consoling finger on the man's shoulder. If he was startled, the sergeant didn't show it, only accepting the silent gesture with a small and grateful smile.

He wasn't the only Autobot to attend the memorial that later occurred near the flag poles that was in the northwest section of the base at sunset. Nor was he the only Autobot to dip his head in respect alongside the N.E.S.T. members' salutes as the bugler played a short yet poignant piece in front of most of the flags that were flying half-staff.

Constant movement wasn't needed here for the time being.

Just a moment of silence to those lost.

* * *

A/N: "Taps" is what the bugler is playing.


End file.
